There is known a method for the temperature diagnostics of a human internal state by thermography, when the human internal state is judged by observing a temperature of a human skin at a distance from the body using a thermal imager (Zaretzkiy V. V., Vyhovskaya A. G., Clinical Thermography, Moscow, Medicine Publishing House, 1976, 3 p, 168 p.; Zenovko G. I., Thermography in Surgery, Moscow, Medicine Publishing House, 1998, 10 p, 167 p.). A distinctive feature of this method is that a skin surface temperature is judged from television observation results which depend not only upon the human skin surface temperature, but also upon its state which determines its radiating capability, upon a tilting angle of an observed surface zone relative to a lens axis of a thermal imager camera, and upon the conditions of skin radiation propagation through the atmosphere, which makes it difficult to estimate the skin surface temperature with the precision required for observing the influence of a pathology locus on the skin temperature, said pathology locus being hidden under a given surface area and having temperature different from the temperature of the same zone at a healthy body state.
Also known is a method for diagnosing the clinical state of a patient, comprising: consecutive basic measuring a temperature in a series of points of the patient's body when the patient is certainly well; comparing the temperature measured repeatedly in the same points and in the same order but some time later; calculating matrices of isotherms of said temperature values on the basis of differences; finding poles of said isotherms; and estimating a depth of a pathology locus using the resulting depth data (Method And Device For Diagnostics Of Patient Clinical Condition (L. M. Klukin), RU 2145483 C1 of Feb. 20, 2000). According to this method, a skin temperature of a patient is measured by a contact dynamic measurement mode along a grid of points covering all or a part of the patient's body. The dynamic mode of temperature measurement used in this method is based on the presumption that a value of a derivative of a curve reflecting a sensor temperature change with time, taken at its point directly after touching a surface to be studied, is inversely proportional to an asymptotic value it would have reached if a contact duration had been much longer than a sensor time constant. Since the derivative cannot be taken in principle at the very beginning of this curve, and also because it is difficult to select an exact value of a proportionality constant in the expression which links the derivative value with the asymptotic temperature value in each separate measurement, the asymptotic temperature value found using this method has quite considerable error which can exceed a temperature gradient taking place on a surface of the body of the bioobject and being caused by a pathology locus under said surface; as a result, this pathology locus will not be exposed.
Use of one sensor for diagnosing to solve the problem of examining a bioobject, as assumed in the known method, may take longer time than permissive because a proper temperature relaxation time of the body of the bioobject is less.